


haikyuu boyfrineds hc 2

by akabane514



Series: anime boyfriends !!! <3 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, They are so cute, all of them have my heart, cant wait to write this, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akabane514/pseuds/akabane514
Summary: okay after doing Karasuno members, i have decided to do one for other characters that i know pretty well(i think) and then i might do the other smaller ones,, thanks for reading!!!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: anime boyfriends !!! <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780591
Comments: 4
Kudos: 186





	1. Kuroo Tetsurou

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

\+ literally cannot stay away from you 

\+ walks you home everyday to make sure that you wont get hurt 

\+ calls you "honey" and "babe" and other cheesy cliche names because he thinks it's funny 

\+ talks a lot A LOT

\+ sometimes he would pick out your outfits when you go out on dates and take credits for you looking so damn good 

\+ he makes really really good breakfast and would not make you any unless you give him a kiss

\+ he wants you to watch all of the movies he loves but wouldn't stop accidentally spoiling the movie

\+ you're literally the only one he can't stay mad at 

\+ he wants the whole world to know that you're his 

\+ you are everywhere. in his wallet, on both his lock screen and home wallpapers, on a picture frame on his study table, on his instagram bio/profile picture, twitter header and you get the point.

\+ if you want him to do something you just have to say please and pout and this man would literally fetch the moon for you

\+ says really cheesy and bad pick up line just to see you smile

\+ kenma likes you a lot(it's no surprise really) and sometimes the three of you just hang out at whoevers house since yall practically live together in three different houses

\+ kenma also has a picture of you on his study table because Kuroo begged him to place it there so he wouldn't miss you when he goes over. he's okay with it since it's a selfie of the three of you so it has been there for a really long time 

\+ nekoma members loves it when you come and support them 

\+ kuroo would hiss and hit them if they are too close to you 

\+ especially lev


	2. Kenma Kozume

**Kenma Kozume**

\+ you play games with him

\+ not too much because youre a MAJOR sore loser and he would start panicking when you get mad

\+ so he would just play his game and you would be doing your own things

\+ most of the time you would put his favourite songs in the background to encourage him to sing because yOUR MAN CAN SING!!!

\+ his entire youtube fans found out about you when kenma forgot to end his live stream and just asked you to cuddle

\+ nobody saw your face but they have a lot of speculation and even drawings of Kenma's mysterious love

\+ kuroo is really fond of you 

\+ he would often tease kenma "if you dont marry her i will"

\+ movie dates night often ends with kuroo crashing since he just walks in 

\+ lots of deep conversation at night either while cuddling or on the kitchen floor while eating ice cream sandwich 

\+ youre basically two cats who would only stay at home unless kuroo drags you out for a double date with tsukishima 

\+ literally 0 pda but he is the cuddle-est babie ever 

\+ he makes really cute edits and videos of you 

\+ the only outdoor dates you guys like is going to any really really REALLY BIG supermarket

\+ he would sit in the supermarket trolley while you would push him around 

\+ you would have one hand on the handle bar and another on his head. 

\+ bonus : the only time he looks up from playing his video game is when 1) you've reached the snack aisle or 2) your hand is no longer on his head


	3. Oikawa Tooru

**Oikawa Tooru**

\+ honestly if his gallery has 10,000 pictures, 4,000 pictures are selfies, 5,000 pictures are of you and 1,000 is anything else 

\+ he is insecure about things that not many people know of, e.g. his laugh, his elbows and others

\+ he would nag at you to bring a jacket but will still offer you his and would be sad if you choose your own jacket over his 

\+ before he starts playing a game, he would tell you he's playing for you 

\+ honestly dates are either netflix and chill or random walks around the town

\+ a walking PDA boy 

\+ he would motivate people after they have lost an important match but he would cry in your arms 

\+ when his fangirls are nasty to you, he would definitely not hesitate to snap at them

\+ he has a special seat saved just for you 

\+ when he is angry, his team would go to either you or Iwaizumi for help

\+ mostly you because he could never get mad at you

\+ whenever you ruffle his hair, he would complain that you mess up his hair but he secretly loves it

\+ he is also a walking embodiment of a jealous boyfriend

\+ you give him timeouts when he is acting too childish and he surprisingly listens

\+ sometimes you and iwaizumi team up to bully him 

\+ the only guy he trusts to be close to you is iwachan

\+ he once found you guys asleep on the sofa, you were leaning on his shoulder and he was sleeping with his mouth open and he took a picture of that and set it as his home wallpaper 

\+ when he's mad at you he would threaten to marry iwaizumi which frankly, just makes you laugh

\+ you guys have a lot of theories about the outer space and life beyond

\+ matching socks is a must have !!!

\+ you guys have matching alien phone cases

\+ you would never let Oikawa know but you first fell in love with him for who he is and not because of how he looked like, although he looks pretty amazing.


	4. Hajime Iwaizumi

**Hajime Iwaizumi**

\+ buys you chocolate on special occasions 

\+ there for you 24/7

\+ very very reliable boyfriend 

\+ knows when you're not okay 

\+ he loves it when you hug him from behind except when he's cooking(he doesn't want you to get hurt)

\+ you always wear his hoodies and he always buy new ones because he lets you keep it

\+ at first oikawa would be strangely protective and tries to come between you guys but he has grown to really like you 

\+ he has threatened iwa saying that he would marry you if he ever breaks your heart 

\+ he would hold your hand whenever he can 

\+ he loves you more than anything and he will do anything to prove to you 

\+ he used to be a shyer one but after a year or so he's the one initiating everything 

\+ kisses and all 

\+ loves make out sessions and especially on the counter *wink wink* kink *wink wink*

\+ he calls you princess/love 

\+ only flaw is he either PDA A LOT or he is an awkward potato

\+ you once called you his "husband" and he wouldn't stop blushing and lowkey loves it 

\+ he is not a "movie" or "series" person but because he loves you so much he would sit through all the shows for you 

\+ gets you pepper spray and taser just in case 

\+ you guys have matching water bottles and matching watches but that's honestly it 

\+ gym couples!!! imagine all the mirror pictures you've taken 

\+ he loves kissing your forehead 

\+ and cupping your face before kissing you aggressively 

\+ especially when someone is looking at you 

\+ saves a seat just for you during matches 

\+ also in the future? matching tattoos. most definitely.


	5. Bokuto Koutarou

**Bokuto Koutarou**

\+ literally the biggest babie you will ever meet

\+ akaashi really really REALLY likes you because with you around, he doesn't need to take care of Bokuto as much 

\+ the first time Akaashi heard that you were going out(on the third day because he cant keep anything from Akaashi), he made you a whole list of Bokuto's weakness

\+ one of them was that when he loves someone, he loves them wholeheartedly and it just makes your heart melt 

\+ lots of "Bokuto is in emo mode again, y/n" from Akaashi the babysitter 

\+ Akaashi was actually the one who got you guys together since both of you are too dumb to realise that you're in love

\+ you got him a towel with a picture of an owl and he always uses it 

\+ You two are the loudest couple anyone will meet

\+ he will scream to get your attention even when you're at his game. watching him.

\+ "bro" because to other people you're more like best friends than a lovey dovey couple

\+ you have so many videos of you guys doing dumb stuffs together 

\+ sometimes you gotta make sure you're doing dumb stuff and not dangerous things 

\+ is definitely the type to call you at three am just to get ice cream together

\+ on non school nights of course if not Akaashi will not be happy with it 

\+ once in the car, he was sulking when MCD's ice cream machine broke down and you were just watching him and sipping on your water 

\+ lowkey a romanticist 

\+ made you matching bracelets 

\+ takes polaroid pictures of you. keeps everyone of them. 

\+ LOTS AND LOTS of compliments from him 

\+ he is VERY dramatic but so are you so sometimes it take you 2 weeks to decide on which set of matching pyjamas to get 

\+ favourite dates are at burger restaurants and concerts and talks about owls

\+ will carry you on his shoulders whenever you attend concerts together

\+ huge cuddler 

\+ will ask you for fashion advices

\+ BONUS!!! YOU GET TO SEE BOKUTO WITH!!! HIS!!! HAIR!!! DOWN!!!


	6. Akaashi Keiji

**Akaashi Keiji**

\+ you asked him for his number as a joke because he is so gorgeous and he surprisingly gave it to you

\+ you asked him out once at like 1am for fries and ice cream before you guys started going out and that became your weekly thing

\+ he writes love letters for you and you pretend not to know who they are from 

\+ "wow keiji, you better cherish me because you see this?" *holds up letter* "I have a whole line of people who wants me"

\+ once he got tired of you saying that so he pulled you in closer by your waist. he tucked your hair behind your ear and just gaze lovingly into your eyes. he cupped your face and started to lean in. you closed your eyes, and what you weren't expecting was a "oh yeah? you're gonna choose someone over me?" before Keiji started laughing and walking away without you

\+ that left you blushing and running up to him to grab his hand and to give him a peck on his cheek and voila, you're both blushing now.

\+ when he introduced you to Bokuto, both of you immediately hit it off and sometimes you would subconsciously talk really loud even when you're sitting less than ameter away

\+ he was very glad that you could get along with Bokuto 

\+ it took him a some time to trust you

\+ he is known to be "heavy" but actually he is one of the funniest guy you've ever talked to 

\+ he knows just the right thing to say whenever you're feeling upset

\+ he shares a lot of issues with you and is very grateful that you're always down for some deep talk and ice cream 

\+ (if you have long hair) before you go on dates, Akaashi will help you tie your hair because he is surprisingly good with that

\+ (if you have really short hair) he would always ruffle your hair affectionately before going out 

\+ (if you have no hair) he would kiss your forehead before going out 

\+ the only time he lost his cool was when someone hurt you and EVERYBODY was shooked 

\+ gets you necklaces and/or bracelets 

\+ the cinema is another go to date place

\+ it has also become a thing for your to shower together

\+ NO NOTHING NSFW

\+ he would help you scrub your back while you help him wash his hair and the whole vibe is very very wholesome

\+ afterwards he would help you blow dry your hair before helping himself 

\+ matching robes!!!

\+ his little sister is your biggest fan and you are her role model 

\+ he wears clothes you buy for him and his favourite pair of socks is the one you got for him as a joke

\+ it has your face on one and his face on the other


	7. Ushijima Wakatoshi

**Ushijima Wakatoshi**

\+ really straightforward and really bad at flirting 

\+ loves it when you make flower crowns for him 

\+ loves it when you fall asleep on him

\+ loves to hold you

\+ will do it anyday, anytime 

\+ you always try to convince him to do silly stuffs and as long as you say please he's willing to do it 

\+ plays video games together and gets mad when he loses 

\+ since he's a quiet guy, most of the time you're the one talking 

\+ when you're ranting about somebody he doesn't necessarily understand why but he listens intently and will add in the occasional "yeah, f^ck that b!tch" 

\+ will stare intensely at people who looks at you for too long 

\+ he loves holding your hand because according to him, "our hands are made for each other" 

\+ he said that with a straight face but honestly it just made you fall in love with him all over again 

\+ bonus, he loves to put your hand in his pocket during winter 

\+ he has a "my s/o is in trouble" radar in his head so whenever you're in any sticky situation, he would somehow appear 

\+ always drags you out to exercise at 8am

\+ always turn back to make sure he can see you 

\+ because once while jogging he forgot to check on you and you hid in the closest bush and you scared him when he was looking for you 

\+ favourite dates are him watching volleyball while lying on your lap and you reading your mangas and also doing face mask together and binge watching disney and barbie movies 

\+ will try to plan a romantic date on your special occasions 

\+ has a habit of kissing your forehead and whispering "i love you" before he sleeps

\+ does it every night regardless of you being awake or asleep


	8. Tendou Satori

**Tendou Satori**

\+ he's a really shy boy so you need to give him time to warm up to romantic things

\+ does textbook romantic things, etc. pluck flowers for you, organises picnic dates, reminds you how much you mean to him and just how beautiful you are

\+ you have to assure him a lot because he has pretty low self-esteem

\+ he remembers EVERYTHING about you and would not hesitate to tell you just how much he loves you 

\+ definitely has a perfect roast : flirt ratio 

\+ brags to everyone about you being with him 

\+ sometimes even Ushijima gets tired of hearing it because he doesn't understand the concept of being in love 

\+ likes to prank call people together 

\+ especially Ushijima 

\+ "hello?" "hey Ushiwaka, I can't make it to practice tomorrow." "why not?" "because,,, IM PREGNANT!!!" "No Satori, you can't be pregnant because you're not a girl and you don't have a-" "OKAY BYE"

\+ loves it when you come to his games 

\+ finds new recipes to bake together

\+ even though Tendou is a really good cook, he can't seem to bake 

\+ does a lot of "try not to _____" challenges even though he always loses

\+ will massage you out of nowhere which will turn into a tickle battle 

\+ he writes songs for you and about you

\+ you're definitely a musical duo but that stays a secret between the two of you 

\+ and the many stuff toys you performed in front of 

\+ he's a pretty chill boyfriend in public, only hand holdings and cheek kisses

\+ but at home, he's pretty needy and will do WHATEVER it takes to be next to you

\+ most of the time you're the one making decisions because a)he's REALLY indecisive b)he loves you and loves listening to you

\+ you got matching tattoos together

\+ not those couple names tattoo, just the most important number to you. he got the number 17 because that's the age he met you while you got 14 because that's the day you fell in love with him and decides that you want to spend the rest of your life with him 

\+ writes you a lot of poems 

\+ by poems i meant the "roses are red violets are blue" kind

\+ you run a poetry account which is pretty famous and even though Tendou follows this account, he doesn't know that you run this account and he doesn't know that he's the muse

\+ the first time you saw him cry was when you told him that this account was dedicated to him

\+ he just hugged you and told you that he will never let you go


End file.
